


steven universe, trauma at its finest

by Aaron_potector0fspace



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_potector0fspace/pseuds/Aaron_potector0fspace
Summary: Steven goes back it time by touching amethyst time glass, and things go as well as satin on a monday morning, not very greate at all, and he cant reuturn unless the hourglass lets him, he needs to come to turms with his past, then hell be alowd to go back
Comments: 23
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Hummm..sigh…  
“Why am I still here? No one needs me anymore…sniffle… maybe I should just dis-” …., STEVEN! Are you there? “Hmm pearl”, oh yeah, I’m here. Do you want something? Can you come down, garnet wants to speak to you? Oh? “Wonder what she wants”. Ok pearl, I’m coming. Thanks Steven.

I open my balcony door to my bedroom. Sigh, my rooms a complete mess, there are cracks all over the walls with clothes scattered on the floor. I used to do my bed... now I’m just too tired to do it. 

I walk down the stairs that leads the living room. Hi garnet, what did you want to say. Pearl behind he goes into her room to re organize her swords, again, for like the 6th time.

Hmm Steven, I have a dark premonition about you, WHAT... err what kind of premonition. Later today you’re going to touch amethysts time peace and you’ll be transported some ware. But I don’t know where because my future vision is fogged. hmm sigh, I just want to say were ever you end up always remember we love you Steven and you’ll always have a place here to call home. I Oh, um thanks… garnet… ill be careful.  
Garnet got up and went to her room.

Humm amethysts time piece is in her room, I should check on it. “please. Just don’t ruin this like I do everything else. I walk up to the temple door, I touch the engraved amethyst gem. The gem glows purple signalling to the rooms occupant that someone wants entrance into their room. After a second the door splits revealing amethyst in a cloud of smoke with a confused face. Yo! Steven do u want something I’m busy making a mess. Amethyst... Steven scoffed, I just want to ask if you still have that time piece and was wondering if you’d lend it to me. Oh um... sure I’ll go get it for you.

After a few minutes of the silence of death amethyst returns with her time piece with its many hourglasses and its odd shape. Hear. Have fun, I have more smoke related stull to do. Amethyst… Steven taps his foot with hourglass in hand. Have you been smoking blue diamonds weed again, ahh! NO, I don’t now what your talking about, ahaah bye. Wait…amethyst door closes... oh sigh I want some too, it would prob make me feel better about my pathetic existence.

Hmm how is this supposed to work, do I just say something or what. For now, you go on the table while I go to the bathroom mirror to reflect upon my life. Looks into mirror, heavy breathing, what is wrong with me, I can’t do anything right. I want to be selfish, I want to do things I want to do, why should I care what everyone else thinks, it’s not like I saved the galaxy or anything and almost dies several times. I want to be needed I want to make things better, but I just make things worse, I want to be happy again, like I used to be. Pink envelopes his body. I WANT MY LIFE BACK!!!!,, ergggg.. punches window and it shatters into pieces.

A glow comes from outside the door, Stevens pink form ceases and goes to investigate. Hu what is the light. Steven walks outside to see the hourglass glowing. Oh my stars, this must be what garnet was talking about. Steven reaches to out to touch the glass.  
An exceptionally bright light envelopes Steven. He lands onto want fells like wood floor bashing his head and hears familiar voices but can’t distinguish them. He passes out.


	2. an unexpected event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven wakes up in a world he thought he'd never see again

Urrg…what happened...

As Stevens eyes adjusted all he saw was a spear pointed at his throat!  
Aghhh wha what, his eyes cleared to see who it was... it was pearl, but she looked like her old form. 

P pearl, whaaats going on.

How do you know my name extremely tall good looking human?

Steven looks around him to see that he Was in his house, but something was so wrong… Then he notices hiding behind a pillar a small boy with a red shirt with a yellow star on it...

OH, MY STAR!! THAT DAMN HOURGLASS SENT ME BACK IN TIME!!!...very heavy breathing

Hourglass?

Time travel. 

Who are you, pearl angrily comments.

I um….

WHO ARE YOU!!! Pear swings her spear towards the stranger that seems familiar to her, but she can’t put her finger on who.

Steven out of panic forms a diamond wall breaking pearls spear into sparkles pushing pearl of the bed she just on

Wa, what how’d you do that, only gems can use magic.  
“hmm if this is the past... I can help my younger self grow up better!” giggling to him self with a bright smile he looks to pearl. Hmm garnet I know your there, you can’t hide your presence from me. Amethyst, get out the fridge that’s not sanitary. Garnet gets up from the couch with a, what in the world and how did u know I was there, look on her face. Amethyst sits on the counter annoyed and you don’t need to be afraid of me little starlight, I won’t hurt you.

Little Steven shows himself from the darkness and runs to garnet with an intrigued look on both of their faces. The time traveller takes a deep breath and reveals who he really is. Hmm how do I say this without sounding crazy. OUT With it boy, garnet commented. Sigh... I am Steven Quartz Cutie Pie Demeyo Diamond Universe, the saviour of the galaxy,I’m the future version of the boy who lives with you.

Shocked faces all over the faces of the gems and Steven.

Wa? What?? NO is that even possible, you can’t be, could you? Oh boy, I remember how annoying you were, with a wand over his face he clicks his fingers summoning his shield and lifts the hem of his shirt to reveal his gem. There, happy now? Roses... shield! Hand over her mouth Pearl, garnet and amethyst gains a face of shock and disbelief.

S…so you really are Steven garnet exclaims. Hmm yes, yes, I am.

How? garnet questions

Oh, it was amethysts time piece… you garnet, your future self warned me that I would touch the hourglass and end up transported somewhere but she couldn’t tell me why cause your future vison wasn’t working on me. So, I asked my amethyst for it and after like 5 minutes of me obtaining it, it glowed, I touched it and I was brought hear... gulp

You still have that hourglass, I would imagine it would shatter into bit with how amethyst treats her room pearl exclaims.

Uh rude much p, I’m not that destructive.

Yeah right, you keep telling yourself that, pearl remarks with a sly grin on her face.

The time traveller laughs at pearls comment then to say, sure it’s true but amethyst isn’t as bad as she used to be.

Um used to be? Pearl question.

Oh, I mean that she and you and garnet have grown a lot in many ways.

Understatement of the year pearl remarks, just look at you, you so tall, your taller than your mother was. Stevens cheeks glow pink, oh... really... hehe um didn’t notice. I um.. aghhh, wa?? Steven looks down to his younger self rapped around his leg. Oh, hello there starlight, little Steven looks up with stars in his face, aahhah I’m so tall, are you really me? Iwana tell show everyone, I wana.. oh, hold on their little guy, maybe in the morning. I’m not sure how long I’m going to be here for but all I know is that I’m tired and want to rest child iv had a long day I can’t comprehend today just yet. Oh ok little Steven said sadly. Sorry starlight, we can have fun in the morning ok. Steven lit up with a smile.. yaaay.

Your probably right pearl said. I go get you something to change into for the night and you can sleep on the couch. The time traveller nodded.  
10 minutes late both Stevens were dressed, and the beds were ready, garnet and amethyst left to the temple and pearl stayed to with the Stevens good night. Pearl kissed her Steven on the head and said good night to him, she walked down to older Steven. Soo... pearl says what should we call you. It’s hard to talk to just one of you when both your names a Steven. Hmm true he says. Why not call me Towie, like two with an E but different. That’s a great name the small child in the upstairs bed shouted, obviously eavesdropping on us. Pearl nodded yes that will be what we call you. Pearl kisses Towie on the cheek and wishes him goodnight and she walk into her room  
Towie closes his eyes.  
Good night starlight,  
Goodnight Towie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second chapter, hope you like it, i hopw the grammar is good, i cant tell, so comment if i made a mistake,l. Cant wait for the next chap, 
> 
> Ps hello sunset crystal, you seem to be the only person here, your a fabolous person


	3. ill protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> towieand the gems have an emotional moment

Morning had come  
Towie opens his eyes still very tired. Uurg, yaun “what time is it”. “it’s precisely 12 o’clock” pearl says. His eyes widen,” whaat? I don’t usually sleep this long, I wake up super early most of the time”. “I think it’s because your body is more using up more energy dew to you being in the past, your body’s just adjusting to its new environment” garnet exclaims sitting on the window sill couch thing. Towie had a face of ‘wow’ after hearing garnets answer. Towie sits up on the couch rubbing his eyes of sleep and looks around to see that Steven wasn’t there, amethyst as playing video games. He looks to pearl. “oh, Steven went to hang with Connie”.  
With a reassured face he turns back to garnet. “thanks… sapphire for your wisdom”. Pearl, garnet and amethyst are shocked at the name towie mentioned. “H..how?” garnet murmers. Towie laughs. “You told me, but” … (the vison of garnet getting destabilized flashes through his mind) ... towie grips his shirt breathing heavily with wide eyes. His eyes close, “but I found out in the worst way possible”.” And NO, I cannot reveal how, you know I can’t unless you want the space time continuum to be messed up and my future too”. Towie thinks a little letting the air cool down. “although me being her has created two timelines, the one I just came from and this one, and it wouldn’t affect my timeline but still, I won’t say anything, but I’ll help Steven as if he were my younger brother and ill make sure he has a better, happier future than I did.

“Towie, I..i understand and wont force you to spill the future unless you want to.” Garnet sadly stated, “oh garnet” towie said saddened, he ran up and gave her a big hug, “don’t worry garnet I promise in the name of the universe I Steven universe will protect not just you but pearl and amethyst too”. “Your all my family and wouldn’t want to see you get hurt” towie exclaimed with pink tears rolling down his cheek. Pearl and amethyst were balling their eyes out and they joined in hugging tightly around the two. “th..th.thank y. you so much steven, well make sure to protect you as well, your mother would be so proud of you “garnet whispered. Just like that the sentimental moment was broken for towie as he let go of the hug griping his shirt were his gem is. No please calm down steven remember your not her, you know this. The gems were concerned as they look at towie. “um towie are you ok?”. With heavy breathing towie lifts his head, garnet and amethyst were concerned while pearl was shocked with her hands over her mouth because his eyes were dark pink with diamonds in them. “um I.. I have to go. I need air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chap but its so cute, i just wanted something to write cause i didnt have a chapter idea, if you have an ideo you can always comment it, hope you like it  
> oh and,  
> ps, crystal, whats your birth stone i might put your gem in the story since your litterally the best person and im so happy you stayed this long


	4. the encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the cool kids get a taste of the future steven without even knowing its him

Breath…  
Just.. breath, that was totally unwarranted to act like that… but why should I, its ALL HER FAULT non of would be happening it wasn’t for her...  
Towie runs through the sleepy town of beach city to find a place to vent but…BASH…he crashes into a group of people.  
“oww.. what happened.. oh my are you… ok stranger?”  
Towie instantly recognises the voice the voice as Saddie miller someone who at this time would be working at the big doughnut.  
“ I … Im sorry.. just in a rush” towie looks he in eyes to notice lars, sour cream and buck standing behind her. A face of shock lands instantly on her face when she saw the strangers face.  
“ste..”  
Towie hears a voice behind im.  
oh crap don’t tell me  
TOWIE HIIIII!!!  
“crap no! not hear not know” towie exclaims  
Towie gets up and runs as fast as he can without using his super speed into the near by forest.  
“huh? Weres he going?”  
“Steven you know that guy Sadie” concerningly says  
“yeah steven he seems way to cool to be hanging out with you”  
“LARS! That’s rude!” Sadie exclaims, “yeah man that was harsh” sour cream also comments.  
“well.. um.. hummm,, hes.. hes.. hes my older brother!” steven nervously shouts .  
“WHAAAT” Sadie and lars shout.  
“but how? Didn’t your mom have to give up her gem or something but only had one?” lars questions  
“um .. well gem stuff is weird and all but its true.. he came hear from the big city were he was studying as decided to come over for a visit”.  
“well ok.. if you say so” Sadie says. But he seemed to be in a rush, did something happen?”  
“I wish I knew but I haven’t seen him awake since I got up.. he must off have woken up just now and maybe the gems did or said something that set him off.”  
“oh, did something happen to him”? Sadie says with a concern on her face.  
“Well,, im not sure, I think so, hes only just arrived here and I don’t know much about him”  
“well whatever it is im sur you can ask him later”  
Steven nod.  
“so.. steven whats his name?” buck says finally saying something.  
“oh.. towie his name is towie universe my older brother and im sure he didn’t mean to bash into tou”  
“ well im sure we’ll probably meet later but for now, want to come hang with us in our garage for a bit before you go home”  
Stevens eyes lit up. “oh my stars yesss!!!!”  
Sadie laughs, “well ok then, come follow us”.  
Steven feels excitement build inside him but also concern for his brother who just ran into a forest.  
I hope he’s ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stars i wish i could make long ass chapters but bish im trying. i want like 1000+ words but i bearlly get past 500, once i got 800+ but im newto writing and really bad at sections of english class even though i can fluently speek it. but anyway hope you like this extremely short excuse for a chapter.


	5. i ow u an explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

If anyone is still hear, im sorry i just Fell out off life and dissapeard. I tryed to write more and i did start just i wasnt really motivated and eveb though i wanted to i couldnt make up a story on the spot... But i pinkie pie promiss to reuturn will a story, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye,( a pinkie pie promiss is unbrakable or els she will come for u). as celestia ad my witness I solomly sware by the light of lunas moon to return to you

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so if anyone is here i apreciate all of you, what do u think, this it good, twll me if theres spots that dont make sence, im not very good at writing so yeah. Iv been wantin to make a fic like this since i discoverd many on tumblr and loved every single one of them so hear we are, oof its really short but theres several chapters so, yea


End file.
